


No Place Like Home

by crimsonwitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Divorce, F/M, Iwaizumi has a daughter, Iwaizumi is bissexual, Kid Fic, M/M, Oikawa Has a Crush, Oikawa is very gay
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwitch/pseuds/crimsonwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Após dez anos morando em Tokyo, Iwaizumi finalmente decide voltar para a sua cidade natal, onde reencontra não apenas lembranças de seu passado, como também todas as pessoas que deixou para trás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic surgiu por culpa do chat mikichina™ e o fato de kichi ser obcecada com crianças, então qualquer reclamação podem culpar ela! (e cobrarem a daisuga irmã que ela começou a escrever) 
> 
> Anyway, não faço a mínima ideia de quantos capítulos essa fanfic terá, então vou apenas deixar a vida me levar haha.
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem, pois ♥ meu ship ♥

Depois de dez anos morando em uma cidade tão populosa quanto Tokyo, levando um estilo de vida frenético o suficiente para acabar com qualquer possibilidade de vida social ou tempo livre, era estranho desembarcar na velha estação de trem de sua cidade natal e simplesmente se permitir respirar ar puro outra vez. Mesmo com o local cheio, pessoas indo e vindo apressadas de todos os cantos, não se sentia nem te perto tão claustrofóbico quanto na cidade anterior. Na verdade, o cenário familiar ― nostálgico até ― fazia com que Iwaizumi se sentisse dez, vinte vezes mais leve, sem o enorme peso nos ombros a lhe puxar para baixo ou a preocupação de estar sempre tentando alcançar o ritmo daqueles ao seu redor.

 

Talvez se mudar para a capital não houvesse sido uma ideia tão boa quanto parecera aos seus dezessete anos, quando tudo o que ele queria era permanecer do lado de Aoi ao mesmo tempo em que ansiava por independência longe da família. Era até irônico que, depois de tanto desejar sair debaixo da saia de sua mãe, ele estivesse voltando justamente para sua casa, uma mala pequena demais para os anos de lembranças acumuladas e, certamente, mais pesada do que parecia à primeira vista.

 

Não que os últimos dez anos da vida de Hajime tivessem sido ruins ― pelo contrário, ele havia tido um bom casamento com Aoi, que, apesar do final amargo, resultara no melhor presente que jamais poderia desejar ―, mas a verdade era que nunca conseguiu se acostumar completamente aos arranha-céus sufocantes de Tokyo, nem com o estilo de vida que sua ex-esposa havia se adaptado tão bem.

 

Ele sempre havia sido um homem de ambientes tranquilos, aqueles que o permitiam a viver dentro de seu próprio ritmo e ofereciam a familiaridade de rostos conhecidos e bases sólidas na qual se firmar. Esse havia sido o principal motivo, afinal, para que ele decidisse regressar à Sendai depois de oficializar o divórcio com Aoi. Precisava algo em que pudesse se apoiar novamente, deixando para trás toda a solidão e a atmosfera distante em que passara em seu último ano de casamento.

 

Seria difícil para Michiko, ele sabia. A filha havia sido provavelmente o único argumento que o fez pensar duas vezes antes de resolver voltar, temendo que o tempo que tinha com ela lhe fosse roubado pela distância. No entanto, Aoi não havia apresentado objeção alguma em relação à guarda da filha, fazendo o possível para agilizar o processo de divórcio ― sabia que a essa altura ela estava tão aliviada quanto ele por finalmente botar um ponto final naquela situação, mas não conseguia deixar de se sentir grato pela maneira amigável com que eles haviam lidado com tudo.

 

Ambos concordaram que Iwaizumi era uma escolha mais adequada para cuidar da filha, visto que Aoi possuía uma agenda muito mais apertada do que a dele e um trabalho que exigia muito de si. Michiko que não havia ficado tão satisfeita assim com a mudança iminente, afinal, para qualquer criança de seis anos mudar para uma cidade desconhecida, deixando todos os seus amigos para trás, era sempre motivo de choro.

 

Levaria um tempo até que sua garotinha se acostumasse com o novo cenário, mas eventualmente tudo entraria nos eixos ― ou ao menos, isso era tudo que ele podia esperar.

 

•••

 

― Hajime! Hajime! Aqui! ― A voz feminina se destacou na multidão de murmurinhos, fazendo com que seus pés automaticamente mudassem de direção, a pequena garotinha ao seu lado cantarolando alguma música infantil que nunca se dera o trabalho de memorizar. Ela já não parecia mais tão irritadiça com um celular nas mãos e seguia o pai sem nem ao menos se preocupar para onde estava indo.

 

Tornou a escutar o seu nome, dessa vez mais próximo e mais alto, fazendo com que vasculhasse o local a procura do rosto familiar, no meio da multidão de parentes que esperavam seus filhos e entes queridos desembarcarem, a mão nunca soltando o aperto firme em que mantinha o braço de Michiko. Não demorou muito para encontrar quem procurava e menos ainda para ser envolto no abraço apertado e cheio de saudades de sua mãe.

 

― Olha só pra você! ― Iwaizumi Hotaru exclamou, dando um passo para trás, as mãos pousadas em seu ombro e o olhar fixo em seu rosto, naquele tom materno que era sempre carregado de certa dose de conforto e compreensão ― Faz tanto tempo que eu não te vejo, Hajime-chan. Você está mais magro, sabia? Aoi-san não andou cuidando bem de você quando você estava em Tokyo ― Comentou com certa dose de desaprovação, fazendo com que Hajime tivesse vontade de revirar os olhos. Aparentemente, certas coisas nunca mudavam.

 

― Aoi mal tem tempo para ela mesma, mãe, quanto mais pra cuidar de um marmanjo feito eu ― Respondeu, acostumado a defender a ex-esposa, embora Hotaru já não estivesse mais prestando atenção em si, os olhos recaindo sobre a figura entretida no joguinho do aparelho que tinha em mãos.

 

Fazia algum tempo que eles não visitavam Sendai ― fato que sempre era mencionado por Hotaru de forma acusativa em toda e qualquer ligação que Hajime recebia de casa ―, mas ainda assim não demorou muito para Michiko abrir um sorriso largo e com dentes faltando à avó, sendo comprada facilmente por um grande e açucarado sorvete de chocolate. Hajime, por sua vez, apenas deixou com que as duas matassem saudades uma da outra, se encarregando de guardar as malas no porta-malas do velho carro da família.

 

Optou por dirigir, surpreendendo-se ao perceber que ainda se lembrava do percurso como se fosse ontem. Anos haviam se passado, mas de alguma maneira tudo parecia o mesmo. Hajime não pôde deixar de se sentir acolhido ao passar pelas ruas e avenidas que enfeitaram o seu passado, as memórias o atingindo em cheio a cada nova esquina. Só esperava que nos meses que se seguiriam a filha pudesse criar tantas lembranças boas quanto as que havia feito ali.

 

Ao fundo, Hotaru e Michiko conversavam animadamente sobre a coleção de bichinhos de pelúcia que ela havia ganhado em seu último aniversário, fazendo Hajime sorrir para si mesmo ao escutar aquela história pela milésima vez, roubando olhadelas para as duas pelo retrovisor de tempos em tempos.

 

_Era bom finalmente estar em casa._

 

 


End file.
